


Mannequin

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fetish, Improvised Sex Toys, Inanimate Object Porn, Kink, Mannequin, Other, Sex Toys, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds a mannequin that looks just like Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mannequin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purelyillogical](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=purelyillogical), [knightinblackarmor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinblackarmor/gifts).



Tony couldn't get enough shopping. Sure, he had more than enough designer suits, sunglasses, shoes, and dress shirts to fill two rooms in his tower, but he always wanted more. Gucci, Georgio Armani, Dolce & Gabbana, Prada... He had it all. He was even working on his own clothing line, using well-paid employeess who worked in safew conditions, had forty hour work weeks and full benefits. The last thing he wanted was to ruin his slowly improving reputation when it came to caring about the wellbeing of others.

But one day on a shopping excursion to buy a new Bottega Veneta leather jacket, he saw something that surprised him. Rarely did he pay attention to store mannequins; something about them gave him a strange feeling but he could never really pinpoint what it was. He had a mixed feeling of arousal and confusion when he looked at them, and it always made him uncomfortable. If Tony thought about it for prolongued periods when he was out on the town it would ruin his evening. When Tony looked at the mannequin wearing the Bottega Veneta jacket, however, he realized that the strange feeling was sexual in nature. He wasn't sure if it was all of them, but the figure in front of him instantly gave him a hard-on. Tony reasoned that there was one primary reason for this: it looked just like Steve Rogers, the man he'd had a crush on for well over a year.

Tony knew Steve was straight as a rail- there was no questioning that. He'd been going on dates with women, Steve talked with Tony about them often and at times he would complain about how much women changed over the years. While Tony was bisexual and tended to lean more toward women, there was just something about wanting Steve but knowing he could never have him that drove the brunet wild.

"Mister Stark, I see you're enjoying the view of the jacket; it's a new style and there are only five in existence. It's reasonably priced- 5,100 dollars- adn personally I think it would look magnificent on you," an attractive Hispanic woman whispered in his ear, grabbing his attention. 

He looked at her for a moment and appreciated her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, shoulder lenght black hair and rich caramel skin, but Tony wasn't interested. All he could think about was how sexy the mannequin was, jacket or no. At this point the expensive coat he specifically came to look at didn't matter; all he wanted to do was take the lifeless, completely submissive replica of Steve Rogers home with him. Tony had no clue what he'd do with it, but all of the blood was rushing down to his painfully hard cock and he could barely think straight.

"Hmm... That's a pretty difficult price to pass up, and just think of all the publicity your brand would get if I went out wearing it. I'd be doing you a service if I bought this jacket, really. If anything you should be paying _me_ for even coming here in the first place. Tell you what, let's make a deal. I'll buy this jacket _and_ the outfit you've so perfectly paired with it, but I want the mannequin thrown in with it," Tony negotiated, folding his arms over his chest to assert himself and non-verbally close himself off from discussion.

The saleswoman gave him a puzzled look, but she agreed to his condition and let him take it home. The entire outfit cost 8,100 dollars, and she wanted the raise she would get if she sold an impressive amount of product that month. The woman didn't make him pay for the mannequin, however; it barely cost the boutique anything compared to the clothing they sold. With a snap of her fingers, a gorgeous bleach blonde woman wrapped up the clothes before Tony took the solid mannequin out to his limo. He generously tipped the two women who helped him and proceeded to hop inside the vehicle, excited about to have his own personal Steve. 

As the limo pulled up to the tower, Tony had no idea how he was going to get the mannequin inside. Tony wasn't sure if anyone was home, and the last thing he wanted was to run into Steve. He needed to take it up to his bedroom and grab a few tools from his workshop afterward, and if anyone caught him Tony knew they would be suspicious. Bringing a drill and some super glue into the bedroom wasn't exactly something "normal" people did. Though at the same time everyone knew Tony was a tad eccentric and took on odd projects around the tower. But still, he didn't want to get caught with the mannequin- that'd be too much. 

"Jarvis, what's the best way to get to my bedroom without suspicion? Is anyone home?"

"Sir, take the hidden elevator right across from th front door inside of the tower. It leads directly to your bedroom on the top floor. You made it for your... Walks of shame, if you didn't remember. Also, the only person home is Steve Rogers, and he is in the gym boxing," Jarvis answered into Tony's earbud. 

Tony mumbled to himself in confusion about never remembering the hidden elevator before grabbing teh life-size mannequin and hurried inside; his new clothes could wait. He asked Jarvis to open the elevator and he hopped in. When he reached his bedroom, Tony rushed to the bed in the center of the room. As he carefully set the mannequin down on its back, he inspected it; much to his delight his own personal Steve had points of articulation in every place a human being would: wrists, elbows, shoulders, mid-section, neck, head, etc. The discovery caused Tony to whimper with desire and lust, adn he knew he had to get to work soon or he'd burst. 

He pressed a quick kiss to the mannequin's cheek before he took teh elevator on the other side of the room down to his workshop. Luckily no one came in, and he swiftly grabbed his drill and fast dry superglue and got back inside. When Tony breathed a sigh of relief and thought he was in the clear. He wasn't, however; on the fifth floor the elevator doors opened and Steve stepped in. He was drenched in sweat and had a towel hanging over his shoulder, and the scent of his sweat aroused Tony all the more. The sight in front of him and Steve's strong scent flustered Tony sexually, and he began to sweat.

"Hey Tony... Are you okay? You look sick," Steve pointed out as he put his right hand up to Tony's forehead. "You're burning up."

"Yeah, I feel like shit. Got a migraine. I'm going to take a nap before I start up a new project; should help some. Don't worry about it, just go take care of yourself. You smell like a dumpster filled with raw chickens in the middle of summer," Tony sassed, to which Steve rolled his eyes in response.

Steve pushed the button for the floor his room was on, and in a few seconds the door opened. He told Tony to feel better and if he needed anything to let him know before he left the elevator. As soon as Steve left, Tony took a deep breath and sighed in relief. All he could think about was his mannequin, and Tony was pleased to know that there was no way he would get caught now. He'd staved off any suspicion Steve might have had, and everything was exactly the way he wanted it to be. 

He reachehe floor of his bedroom, tossed the drill and glue on the bed next to the mannequin. After he set it down, he opened the third drawer of his dresser on the right hand side of the bed. Tony carefully pulled out his favorite masturbatory aid: a small fleshlight in the shape of an asshole. Anal sex was Tony's absolute favorite kind of sex; whenever he had someone in his bed, Tony always tried to convince them to let him fuck them in the ass. Most of the time he got his way- after all he was Tony Stark- but when they didn't he always had his ridiculously expensive toy asshole that felt almost exactly like the same thing.

Tony licked his lips in anticipation as he set the fleshlight on the bed and removed his clothes. He swiftly kicked them aside and climbed on the bed, smirking as he looked at the Steve mannequin laying in front of him. It was beautiful; bright blue eyes, blonde hair styled just like Steve's, and a perfecly proportioned body. The only difference was that it had alabaster skin as most mannequins do. Even though that wasn't spot-on, everything else was accurate and his lust shot through the roof. Tony flipped the doll on its back and drilled where Steve's asshole would be. The drillbit was large enough to drill a hole that would fit the fleshlight snugly inside. After it was drilled, Tony slowly inserted the fake asshole, and when it was almost all the way in he smeared the super glue around the larger rim. Since the mannequin was solid all the way through, the glue was able to bind to the material, keeping the toy perfectly in place. The glue quickly dried, and Tony was pleased to see that he finally had a replica of Steve he could fuck all he wanted with no repercussions. 

Tony put the inanimate Steve into his favorite sex position: doggy style. With that position he could push himself all the way inside. After it was ready Tony realized two things were missing: his handy bottle of lube and a dick for his new fuck doll. Luckily he owned a strap-on for those times he wanted to be pegged, so he grabbed it from the third drawer along with some KY. He strapped the dildo onto his own personal Steve and Tony was finally satisfied enough to get the show on the road. His fuck toy looked absolutely gorgeous and he couldn't contain himself any longer. Tony got on the bed, assumed his position behind his Steve and poured lube onto his dick. He stroked his slick cock for a moment before he positioned it against the replica's brand-new asshole and he slowly pushed himself balls-deep into the inanimate object. As he slowly pushed out, Tony couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

"Jarvis, cue the moaning sounds Steve makes when he masturbates that I made you record," Tony directed, ignoring the fact that it was by far one of the creepiest things he'd ever done. 

Jarvis did as he was asked and the sounds of Steve's heavy breathing and moans of pleasure filled the room. In that moment, everything came together and Tony felt that it was truly perfect. Steve's moans and groans egged Tony on, and he pounded hard and fast into the mannequin. The entire time he imagined it was Steve and he grabbed the fuck doll's hips with his left hand and its cock with the other. 

"Fuck... Like it in your ass, you little submissive bitch? God your asshole's so fucking tight..." Tony panted into the doll's ear as he picked up speed. 

All of the sounds and sensations overwhelmed Tony, but in the best possible way. After several minutes of pounding into his own personal Steve he knew he was on the brink of orgasm. He pulled out of the mannequin and pounded his cock, sending his cum all over the replica's back. In the heat of the moment Tony brought his mouth down to his Steve's back and licked his cum off, savoring the salty, bleach-like taste.

Throughouly spent, Tony collapsed onto his personal sex doll, sending it flat underneath him. He laid there for a while in complete shock. He was a little disgusted with himself for his behavior, but it was completely worth it. Tony couldn't remember coming that hard in his life. Jarvis killed the sounds of Steve's moans, and he began to say something but was cut off by the sound of elevator doors opening.

"Tony, I brought you some hot te- What in the hell is that?" Steve completely disregarded Tony's nudity when he saw the doll's face.

He walked over to the bed, and Tony tried to cover up the mannequin with his own. Steve calmly set the tray of tea down on the nightstand on the left hand side of the bed before pulling Tony away from the mannequin. His eyes widened in shock and a blush creeped up on his face. Steve was incredibly disgusted by what he saw, and he grabbed the mannequin by the wrist and pulled it off the bed. As he began to drag it towards the elevator, Tony got up and grabbed Steve by the arm.

"Steve, let me explain. It's not what it looks like- well it is but I couldn't help myself. I figu-" Steve turned his head, shot Tony a glare, shutting the brunet up instantly.

"Look, I know you have feelings for me- I've been well aware of that for a long time. You should've just told me instead of making a sex doll that looks just like me... Honestly Tony, that's the strangest thing you've ever done by far. Now if you want to fix things between us you need to meet me at Central Park at eight. There's a free jazz concert and I want to see it. And you're not getting this back," Steve replied before ripping himself away from Tony's grip.

As he dragged the mannequin into the elevator, Tony smiled a little in relief. While he was sorry to see the mannequin go, at least he finally had a shot with Steve. It was a shock to learn that Steve wasn't as straight as he'd let on, and Tony was more than ready to make it up to him. 

"Jarvis, make sure you leave Steve's door unlocked tonight. I worked hard on my Steve and I'm not letting anything happen to it," Tony said to Jarvis before walking into his bathroom; he was going to have his cake and eat it too. 

"


End file.
